Power Girl Finally Finds A Man!
by GWHH
Summary: I got tired of Power Girl not being able to find a good man. So I decide it was time someone wrote about it!


Power Girl (real name Kara Zor-L, also known as Karen Starr) laid in bed fully nude with no sheet covering her and still dripping with sexual energies and her nipples hard as hell! The weather this summer was ungodly hot. Her man like to keep the AC turned up to the levels of a polar bear exhibit at the zoo. She was still sweating (Yes, Kryptonian do sweat, stuff can leave our bodies just not enter) from all the physical actives they just went through.

They had sex 3 times (no it was 4 times) now that she thought about it. Each session lasted well over an hour. He was such a great lover. She was actually sore in her women areas. Not that he was a superhero. He was what was called a "near" a person who almost have some sort of super ability. But not any actually ability. They are just as close to having a super power as you can be and that gives them a contact high of abilities.

But she did not love him for that reason. She loves him because he was a kind, smart, and intelligence man and on top of all that a close and trusted friend of the Justice League. He was one of those people who always seem to get the job done and knows more than he let on.

He was also something of a "legend" around the halls of women superheroes. He had some natural ability to make women feel better. If you were a female hero and needed a date for wedding or something like. He was always free to take you. If you wanted to spend time with a man on a real date he was there to. Always, ready with a kind ear and the proper advice. If you need some no string attached sex. He was there also. According, to all in the women super heroes. He was an fabulous lover. He just keep going and going in the bedroom and just love to please a women more than he wanted to please himself.

Over the past year. Many, many, women in the justice league have told her. When are you to going to break up with him. Some of us need laid also. She was shocked that they were jealous of her. And even more shocking he was dating "Karen Starr" not power girl. That who he had taken out and was enjoying with her company. The other women super heroes was also upset that they have turned down all there advances in the last year. He was as faithful as a puppy!

She was surprised but not shocked. When after just over 4 months of dating he had taken her a side and told her that he know for a long time that Karen Starr was really power girl. She was a bit upset by that. Was he dating power girl just in another form. He said no. He was dating the women he meet several years ago, before he knew who she really was.

He loved Karen Starr. Not her day job as of Power Girl. At first she did not believe him. But after a few months. She was sure he loved Karen Starr Not Power Girl. It was amazing. She had a real boyfriend for the first time since she come to Earth. They had ground rules of course. No displays of super power when they were out together and her role as power girl was on hold. The world could go on without her. As crazy as it sounds. It actually worked. The months went by and they got closer and closer.

Today, after almost a year of dating. He had gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She was shocked. She never thought about marrying a normal human. She was so shocked by his offer, she almost fell off her chair.

She said, how can we be together. You what children and us Kryptonians live longer than us. He jus smiled and said I know that but I checked into it. According to Tony Stark, Forge, Beast and Star Labs. Your DNA and regular human DNA can combine just as easy as normal human DNA to normal human DNA. Plus, since I am a near. It will combine even easier. Plus, the more time ones spend around Kryptonians the slower the aging process is for normal humans for us "nears" the factor increases a lot. How come you think Lois Lane always look so goods, he said with a wicked smile!

She chocked back tears and said yes and they went back to his Apt. and had that marathon sex session. She was pretty sure it was the best sex of her life. But she had lay awake for almost two hours after the final time. Just starting at the ceiling thinking.

She was never so worried in her life. Not even before battle. Could she enjoy and handle life as a married women? Would she have some sort of house in the subburp with a yard, a picket fence, a dog and 2.2 kids? Could she handle coming home to a nice dinner and the entire BBQ and ball games thing?! What name would she put on her marriage license, Karen Starr, Kara Zor-L, Power Girl? She was actually sweating in fear of all the things that was going through her mind!

Ok she said to herself. Karen get a hold of yourself. Take it one step at a time. First talk to the other married heroes. They make it work. Money would not be a problem, she had her company and if worst come to worst. She could keep a couple of buckets of coal in the garage and make some diamonds when she need a few extras bucks. No problem there!

She than started to think about kids. How many did she want. For some reason. She wanted a lot of them. As she thought about it tuned her on. She rub her female area and giggled to herself. She had it cut thick and trimmed the way he liked it. If one of her friends from this Earth or her home Earth could see her now. They would have either laugh themselves to death or had her committed to an insane asylum or thought she had her mind taken over by some other being.

The great Kara Zor-L. Way laid by love. Love of man. All could think about how she wanted to please him and make as many babies with her as she could. She wanted to cook him dinner and decorate there home together. Where was there thoughts coming from?

She ask Superman for his advice first. He had good values and would know what to do because he married Lois Lane. God, Lois Lane would be at her wedding. How awful! Her and Lois did not get along. They were both too much alike. She wandered if she could get her totally hammered at the wedding to the point she would make her self sick. Yeah, she could do that. That though made her smile to herself.

Than she started having crazy thought. Should she wear her wedding ring as Power Girl? Should her wedding dress be white or a traditional Kryptonian  
Colors? Who would be her maid of honor? How do you plan a wedding? Guess she should hire someone to do that. There was professional wedding planners. Yes, that was settled.

As she rubbed herself she was horney again. Its been almost two hours and he been snoring up a storm. She wanted more. She wanted his cock in her everyday until the end of there lives! She wanted his seed in her and she wanted to make a lot of babies with him and to spend the rest of her life with him. It turned her on so bad.

Again all the thoughts of worry entered her mind! Would her current power girl uniform fit after kids. Doubtful. A women body changes after kids. Even if you are a super hero! She would have to wear a bra after kids. They would sag for sure. They were starting to sag a little each year she was on this planet! Damn Earth gravity.

Thinking about her breasts and how much she loved them! Her huge nipples was rock hard and fully erected to there max size almost a dime in roundness and over a 1/ inch in height in height!. Her crotch was wet and wanting more. She reach with her left hand and worked his manhood. It filled her hand (and she had big hands) up to almost over flowing. He was still sound asleep. In last than 15 seconds it was ready to go.

She gently rolled over on top of him and stuck it in her. He stirred. She leaned down to him and said wake up. He woke up and said what you doing. I am going to screw your brains out again. She said. And than what are you going to do after that he said. He said with a wicked grin. Power girl said " We are going to go out an look at homes with white pickets fence tomorrow." "Lucky me" said her soon to be husband!

!


End file.
